poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls: Superfriends
is an upcoming Weekenders/Powerpuff Girls crossover short film made by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV as a double feature with Tino Tonitini and The Princess Twins of Legendale in the near future. Plot It's morning and The Powerpuff Girls hear a noise from outside, so they go check what's going on. When they notice a truck from Moving Company, they hide behind the bush and watch the crew from the business. Then girls see a box of toys and the girl behind it, so Bubbles calls her and jumps from the bush. Bubbles asks the new neighbor what her name is if she likes drawing and what her favorite color is. The girl introduces herself as Robin Snyder and adds that she likes drawing elephants and will go to Pokey Oaks starting next week. Then Bubbles introduces her sisters and all girls go to Powerpuff's House, where they meet Professor Utonium. The girls go to their room, where they play for a long time. Professor Utonium enters the room and informs the girls that Robin's mom called and she has to return to home, then Robin suddenly discovers that girls are floating and they have superpowers. The next day, the girls are still playing. Meanwhile, the Mayor of Townsville eats a lot of pies and Ms. Bellum says that monster attacks the Townsville and his prized rosebushes are gone. Aghast, the mayor calls the girls, but they don't take the phone. Ms. Bellum guides the mayor to the roof and shows a pink spotlight. When Robin tells the girls that her mom made sandwiches, they notice a heart signal and the Powerpuffs have to save the day. The girls' fun is constantly interrupted by crime fighting. All this happens during the song "Signal in the Sky." When it's time for the first day of school, the girls meet Princess Morbucks, who asks them to let her be a Powerpuff Girl for a day and ride in Daddy's limo with her to school. Blossom says that she wants to walk to school with Robin and sisters. Princess leaves the girls and when the Powerpuffs and Robin are reaching to school, Ms. Keane says that the Mayor called and girls must save the day. The girls again leave Robin. Then Princess comes to Robin and tells the story about herself, enjoying their time with expensive things. When Princess and Robin watch an action movie, Robin complains that Powerpuffs are still fighting with villains, neglecting her. Princess says that The Powerpuff Girls don't have time for friends and then both drive to Mini-Mart by limo. Princess commands Robin that she has to steal some sweets, then calls to Mayor and says that he must call the Powerpuff Girls. When the girls are reaching to shop, they get a shock, because Princess and a now tied up Robin cooperated together. Robin admits to the girls that she really was going to steal the candy, but explains that she did it because she was mad at the girls for constantly leaving her because of their superhero-duties. Princess calls Robin a stealer, a liar and both are arguing face to face. Princess states that she doesn't need friends and when she gets mad, Powerpuffs and Robin leave Mini-Mart and go to Robin's playground. The Powerpuff Girls apologize to Robin for seemingly neglecting her, but Robin's over it, now having a better understanding of what they do. When the girls have a nice time together, the Mayor calls to Professor and says that he can't open the Pickle Jar. Professor says that the girls are pretty busy. Trivia *The League of the Weekender Heroes (excluding Princess Nella, Trinket, Garrett, and Clod) will be absent in this film. *??? will be the end credits songs for the double feature of this short film and Tino's Adventures of The Princess Twins of Legendale. Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sonic876 Category:Short Films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Cartoon Network crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Magical films Category:Princess films Category:Disney crossovers